1. Field
Disclosed herein is an apparatus for providing various functions related to physical and/or mental relaxation of a user, as well as for health care of the user, and a method of implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of ongoing and rapid industrial development, the air people breathe contains increasing amounts of materials which are harmful to the human body. In addition, disease rates have been continuously increasing due to physical and mental stress, among other things. Furthermore, electromagnetic waves generated by electronic devices, for example, further threaten people's health and well being. Accordingly, development of electronic appliances, such as washing machines which release anions, for example, has been increasingly focused on consideration of public health, instead of merely on improving performance of the electronic appliances.